Kirby Comes to Cappy Town
Kirby Comes to Cappy Town is the first episode of anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the first appearances of many of the main characters, as well as the first of many appearances of the Fire ability. This is one of the episodes in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. Synopsis King Dedede orders an octopus-like monster, waking the young Star Warrior Kirby and bringing him to Dream Land. After being accused of being the monster, Kirby saves the life of young Tiff and gains some trust. Meta Knight also trusts him and brings him out to the final confrontation with the evil octopus. Episode summary The episode starts out at night, and all of the sheep are sleeping. However, a giant octopus named Octacon appears and eats all of them. The octopus then flies away into King Dedede's castle. After the intro, the scene switches to space, where a Warp Star is flying by. Inside of it, is Kirby, sleeping. However, the Warp Star detects the monster on Pop Star and goes to "Warp" mode. Kirby awakens and is wondering what is going on, and the star warps into the abyss of space. When it comes to a stop, Kirby sees a strange light. Kirby looks at the light in amazement. In Dedede's castle, villagers are talking about this monster, and Escargoon tries to drive them out. Tiff and Tuff come along with their parents and tell Escargoon to listen to the villagers. Then Dedede starts laughing and shows his pet (Octacon in small form), and doesn't believe it would be a huge monster. Only Tiff suspects it, especially as it glares back at her. In Kabu Valley, all of the villagers gather and seek for advice. Kabu tells about the monster who had started living on Pop Star, that its indeed Dedede's and it came from someone more powerful than him, and that their land will be destroyed. Then they remember the legend that the Star Warrior named Kirby of the Stars comes to help them. Then Dedede drives in and intends to shoot at Kabu (who predict he won't), when a bright light occurs, and something falls from the sky. Kirby, who awakened 200 years before scheduled, hasn't matured yet and doesn't know how to control his ship, and therefore crash lands on the sheep farm. Villagers gather to Kirby's ruined spaceship and when it opens, a pink ball falls from inside. Kirby notices his name when Tiff mentions it, making sure that he is the legendary Star Warrior who came to help. Dedede doesn't want that someone to defeat his monsters and hits Kirby with his hammer, sending Kirby flying into a canyon. Tiff and Tuff get down into the canyon trying to save Kirby, who just sleeps at a ridge. Suddenly a rock breaks under Tiff's foot and she falls down! Kirby, hearing her screams, flies to save Tiff and saves her from being impaled by a stalagmite on the bottom of the canyon. Tuff, Lololo and Lalala are impressed. Tiff, who is not impressed, says that warriors are big and strong, not pink and puffy. Then Kirby walks to the hill, where he can see the Cappy Town for the first time. The kids follow him. Then Kirby bumps into Tiff. She then brushed up her hair snobbishly and introduces herself. Kirby repeats her name, much to her surprise. Tuff then introduces himself as well. Along with Lololo and Lalala. Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon come in and start shooting at Kirby, who runs off. Kirby gets hit and is sent flying. When he lands to the watermelon field, Dedede pursues him with Escargoon, but Tiff and Tuff throw watermelons to their faces. Escargoon whispers to Dedede something about Kirby's spaceship and they drive away. Tiff and the others start looking for Kirby and find him eating watermelons. In the evening, everybody gather to Mayor Len Blustergas's house to have a dinner celebrating Kirby's arrival. Kirby just inhales everything from table, leaving all staring to nowhere. Then Tiff gets angry at Kirby, who escapes. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala pursue Kirby to the sheep field, where every sheep has been eaten! They suspect Kirby has eaten them and hide to the shed to get an answer from him. Kirby doesn't know how to answer them. 's first appearance. Sword Knight at left and Blade Knight at right.]] Tiff hears sounds from outside and instantly hides Kirby in a sack. Then Sword Knight and Blade Knight break in and say that they're looking for someone named Kirby. Tiff and Tuff say that they are too but he isn't there, but Meta Knight senses that Kirby is in the sack and steps in. He pulls out his sacred sword, Galaxia, and swipes the sack off. When he saw Kirby he got the first connection with the Star Warrior since the great war against Nightmare. Everybody steps out and hear explosions from the castle. Kirby notices that explosions are coming from his starship and starts running towards castle, where Dedede and Escargoon are investigating the starship. Dedede suddenly notices some kind of box inside the machine. He takes it and opens it. Inside they find Kirby's power source, the real Warp Star, which shines brightly. Dedede instantly takes it and walks away. Escargoon is jealous of him and says that he is just greedy, when he sees Kirby and screams. Kirby notices that his Warp Star has been taken away and pursues Dedede. Dedede complains to Customer Service that the monster he ordered, Octacon, is a wimp. Customer Service explains to give it some time and he will "grow on him". When Dedede goes to see Octacon again, he is hypnotized by him and starts to chase Kirby with his hammer. Kirby is walloped by the King multiple times. King Dedede then crashes into a pillar, dropping the stolen Warp Star. While Tiff is staring at the star, Meta Knight saves her from a stone pillar; thus Tiff realizing Meta Knight is on their side. Octacon starts to grow until he is the half size of the castle. Octacon starts to wreak the castle and chase after Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. Octacon then summons smaller versions of himself to attack the trio. Kirby is attacked by the little octopi and starts to turn blue, meaning he is losing power. Meta Knight then realizes that Tiff has the Warp Star and tells her that it is the source of Kirby's power. Kirby runs away from the Octacon minions, with Tiff following him. Kirby is surrounded by the octopi, but luckily Tiff appears with the Warp Star, causing Kirby to regain power. With his newly regained power, Kirby manages to suck up all the mini octopi. Octacon summons more mini octopi, but this time they're on fire. Kirby takes out the first batch using fancy footwork. Octacon summons even more, but Kirby sucks them up this time granting him the Fire Copy Ability. Meta Knight then explains to Tiff and Tuff that Kirby can copy an enemy's attack by inhaling it. Octacon spews fire at Kirby, but proves worthless as Kirby just sucked it up. Kirby spews at Octacon, causing him to become on fire. Octacon grows even more, but Tiff throws Kirby the Warp Star. Octacon tries to grab Kirby, but Kirby goes behind him and spews a strong burst of flame from his mouth. Though Octacon struggles to hold on to the castle, he is sent to the sky by Kirby, killing him. It turns out Kirby's starship is "fixed" and is about to leave to go home. While Kirby is flying in the air, King Dedede and Escargoon blow Kirby out of the sky. Little did they know that Kirby's ship was above them. The ship fell on the King Dedede's Tank, causing both of them to explode. Kirby is knocked out of his ship and King Dedede blames the whole thing Escargoon, who he starts chasing with his hammer. Tiff then tells Kirby that he will be staying in Dream Landafterall and that he could stay with them and the episode ends with Kirby saying "Kirby, Kirby ....Kirby". Changes in the dub * The Japanese version has original music and remixed versions of songs from the Kirby games like Castle Lololo and Green Greens from Kirby's Dream Land for the original Game Boy. 4Kids completely replaced all the background music of the series with synthesized themes they create. There are none of the original Japanese background music used, heard, and remaining in the 4Kids dub. * 4Kids completely replaced some of the Japanese sound effects with new sound effects they have created. Some of the sound effects from the original Japanese version have been retained while some have been replaced, and some of the new American dub sound effects 4Kids are made and created from the original Japanese sound effects of the original Japanese version and some of those new American dub 4Kids sound effects are made to sound like the sound effects from the original Japanese version. * The usual standard 4Kids text edits from Yu-Gi-Oh! are performed as well, because of the complete replacement of the background music score and some of the sound effects in the dub. Despite nearly all the visible text on the show being English, both instances of Japanese and English text are digitally airbrushed out or replaced with meaningless symbols. Even the made-up language used in the original, Pupupumoji, despite being unreadable without knowledge on how to decode it, is also replaced. But, however, most of the English writing is kept. The title card is completely removed (the theme song in it's place) and isn't even translated for the English version. Also, the background of the Customer Service screen (which originally had a board with green text "Holy Nightmare" on it) is replaced with a purple evil-hallway-like background. * 4Kids did replace some of the dialogue with new dialogue that contains extra lines, jokes, puns and humor, as well as removed all the profanity from the original Japanese version. However, despite the Galaxy Soldier Army references being removed and changing the title demon beasts into monsters, a good deal of the scripts were translated and sometimes said in a different manner that still relates to the specific situation. * The scene where Kirby encounters Pop Star and the scene where the monster first appears and eats the sheep are switched, most likely to attract more viewers (a commercial break immediately follows the theme song). * While Escargoon asked Dedede to give trespassers the death penalty in the Japanese version, Escargoon simply threatens a 2-week stay in the dungeon in the dub, presumably to remove all references to death. * Kabu's explanation about Nightmare and his evil corporation were completely removed, and replaced with Kabu just saying the monster was "called here by our own King Dedede". * The portion of a scene with the citizens of Cappy Town proposing a toast with cups of wine was removed due to alcohol references. Trivia *In the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! comic adaptation for Nintendo Power, the second part of this episode had Dedede talking to Customer Service. In the background, it says "Holy Nightmare", which is the Japanese name for Nightmare Enterprises. *When Tiff gasps in shock upon Kirby's actual look, her Japanese voice is heard. **Tiff's Japanese voice can also be heard during the scene when Kirby inhales everything on the dinner table. *When Kirby kicks away the small, fiery Octacons, he acts a lot like Fighter Kirby, even though he has no ability. *A preview for this episode aired on September 29, 2001, after the final episode of the preceding TV series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children. *This episode is one of three episodes to be included in the "Kirby's History" section of Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, the others being Crusade for the Blade and Waddle While You Work. *The Cappies,at the scene in the middle, have either wine or achohol. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes